Sentimientos Encontrados
by Moy719
Summary: Terry viajará a América, Candy desespera al no poder verlo antes de partir, con la pequeña ayuda de Stear Archi y Paty, Terry logra pedir a Candy que se encuentren, y al hacerlo salen a la luz cosas por decir y propuestas por hacer.


**Sentimientos Encontrados**

El sol se ocultaba tras las colinas que podían divisarse en el lejano horizonte. La silueta de aquella criatura podía distinguirse perfectamente. Se veía en su mirada perdida un dejo de tristeza y soledad. ¿Por qué tenían siempre que ser así las cosas? Recuerda haber prometido nunca más llorar, pero le resultaba inútil. Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro casi sin que ella pudiese darse cuenta. Su corazón latía muy fuerte, no sabía que hacer, siempre había tenido que despedirse, pro esta vez, era diferente…No sabía como hacerlo, quedaban aún tantas cosas por decir, pero muy poco tiempo, la confianza fomentada parecía no ser significativa ahora, nunca había tenido nada claro, pero ahora, parecía tarde para pensar en una posibilidad…

-¿Candy¿Estás aquí? –se acerca rápidamente- vamos Candy no juegues, ya es hora de ir a nuestros dormitorios¡nos podrían reprender por esto Candy!

-Déjame sola Paty…

-Candy¿que ocurre? –ve en los ojos de su amiga una profunda e inexplicable tristeza-

-Terry…

Paty aún no lograba comprender todo, siempre supo de la simpatía de su amiga por aquel aristócrata rebelde, pero jamás pensó verla así por el. Venció por un momento su timidez y se acercó a su amiga lentamente, mientras esta seguía con su mirada perdida en las nubes.

-Es cierto entonces…que se irá a América?

-Así parece Paty… -la mira intentando contener el llanto-

-Pero no veo la gravedad del asunto…Aún podrán verse, en vacaciones cuando vuelvas a tu casa¿no? –sonríe para darle ánimos-

-No lo creo…además…esto se sabe desde hace ya una semana y aún no lo he visto…

-Creí que solían encontrarse aquí…

-No ha vuelto más desde que se decidió que debía irse…Hasta Albert se ha despedido de él…

Paty no sabía como consolar a su amiga, sabía que Candy sentía un profundo cariño por el joven Grandchester, pero la forma en que su voz se quebraba solo indicaba que sentía por él mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

-Aún vengo aquí y me quedo hasta que anochezca esperando que venga a despedirse… y lo haré hasta este domingo cuando ya no esté más aquí…

A lo lejos se escuchaban pasos, el corazón de Candy dio un vuelco y se dio vuelta rápidamente, solo para descubrir que quien se acercaba no era aquel joven que tanto añoraba encontrar.

-Señoritas no son horas de estar fuera del edificio, vuelvan inmediatamente a sus dormitorios o tendré que reportarlas con la Hermana Gray.

-Si hermana Margaret… Vamos Candy…

Sujeta a su amiga por el brazo, y esta, mas por inercia que por intensión, la sigue a través del bosque. Después de tener alejadas ya un buen trecho, de entre los matorrales aparece el joven que por tanto tiempo ha estado esperando.

-Perdóname Candy…

Terry logró verlo todo, y su corazón se achicó al ver el desconsolado llanto de la pecosa. Sabia que el dejar de verla así era una solución que él debía aportar, pero por alguna razón no pudo. Siempre estuvo acostumbrado a ir y venir de muchos lugares, sin importarle nada ni nadie, había hasta podido despedirse de su madre, no de la mejor forma, pero lo había hecho, mas ahora era diferente. Podría irse sin despedirse, pero no era lo que realmente quería, pues si lo hacía, sabía que todo sería más difícil para ambos. Le dolía infinitamente tener que marchar con el riesgo de no volver a encontrarla nunca, y aún no se había resignado a que así sería, pero por el miedo, más que a abandonar, a olvidar, quería hablar con ella, pero no encontraba el momento, o bien el valor y las palabras correctas para hacerlo.

Cayó la noche, y una suave brisa hacía bailar las hojas de los árboles. Paty logró dejar a su amiga un poco más tranquila en su habitación, y tras regresar a la propia, envió a Stear una nota con el barco volador transmisor de mensajes que al fin había podido perfeccionar.

-Ha llegado una nota Stear

El joven de lentes se hallaba muy metido en sus pensamientos como para escuchar, hasta que su hermano le dio un puñetazo a la mesa.

-¡eh¡Archie¿Qué ocurre?

-Tienes una carta de parte de Paty –se la entrega-

-¿Quieres decir entonces que si funcionó mi invento? –toma la carta lleno de orgullo y satisfacción y la abre-

-eso no importa¿qué dice Paty?

Stear empezó a leer la carta, para luego levantarse de golpe a tal punto de dejar caer la silla del escritorio para atrás

-¿Qué sucede Stear?

-¡Ese desvergonzado aristócrata orgulloso! –arruga la carta en su puño estando bastante molesto-

-¿Me vas a decir que está ocurriendo o me vas a mandar a ir a donde Terry a preguntarle?

-¡eee! No es ni mala idea

-Stear…

-jejeje es broma…Paty dice que hoy encontró a Candy llorando en la colina, al parecer el desvergonzado de Grandchester no se ha despedido de ella, y ya solo queda un día antes de su partida

-¿Qué¡yo si voy y lo obligo a buscarla!

-eso sería contraproducente…pero me da mucha pena por la pobre de Candy, se hizo muchas ilusiones con ese charlatán engreído –Stear se deja caer sobre la cama-

-Ya hasta comenzaba a caerme bien

-Es muy injusto lo que está haciendole a…¡Archie!

El joven Andrey comenzaba a treparse por la ventana para ir al dormitorio de Terry, pero su hermano lo detuvo

-¡No lo hagas! Si lo obligamos menos irá…¿Por qué no lo persuadimos?

-¿Qué vas a ofrecerle¿Uno de tus inventos?

-tal vez eso ayudaría –dice la voz de un tercero-

Terry se encontraba en el balcón escuchando toda la conversación de los hermanos, quienes asombrados no encontraban que decir

-esa paloma mensajera tuya puede llegar hasta la habitación de Candy?

-¡No es una paloma mensajera! –replica Stear alzando sus puños-

-Como sea¿funciona o no?

-pues por supuesto¿para qué la necesitas?

-Tengo que hablar con Candy, pero necesito informarle para que nos encontremos en el establo –dice en tono serio-

-Nosotros podemos hacer que venga –agrega Archie- Siempre lo hace

-No, aquí es peligroso

-¡Lo es menos que un establo¿No te parece?

-Aquí no hay privacidad. Bueno¿vas a prestármela o prefieres que te la quite por la fuerza?

-Aquí la tienes… -Stear entrega el barco con el control remoto-

-Gracias

-¡Eh Terrance! –grita Archie-

-¿Qué? –dice un poco malhumorado-

-Tengan cuidado, tu ya tienes a donde ir, pero si a Candy la expulsan estará en serios problemas

-No se preocupen, siempre cuido de ella, y yo me encargaré de que tenga un lugar esperándola cuando salga de esta prisión.

Candy se encontraba sentada en la cama con la pijama puesta, cepillando su cabello. No había podido conciliar el sueño, solo podía pensar en él y en lo mucho que extrañaría verlo. Su galantería, arrogancia, orgullo y simpatía siempre lograban hacerla sentirse bien. Terry representaba para ella más que el aristócrata que era para los demás. A ella le importaba donde y que estaría haciendo. Necesitaba verlo y decirle que no la abandonara allí, que él representaba la verdadera razón por la cual seguía aguantando todas las humilaciones y mal tratos del colegio.

Perdida en su pensamientos, se espanta al escucha algo chocar fuertemente sobre su ventana, por lo cual se sobresalta y pega un leve gritillo. Se levanta y al abrir la ventana observa el barco de Stear.

-Que raro…no esperaba ninguna nota para hoy…

-¡eh Candy¿Pasa algo¡Escuche tus gritos!

-No Paty¡no ocurre nada!

Se sienta de nuevo en su cama y abre el compartimiento del barco donde se guardaban las cartas, con una pequeña llave para que si alguien lo conseguía no sabrían que serviría para comunicarse.

-Pero si esta no es la letra de Stear… -sus ojos se iluminaron al leer el remitente- pero si es de Terry…

Abrió la carta un tanto desesperada y comenzó a leer

_Candy:_

_Lamento no haber hecho nada antes. En realidad, todo esto surgió por un impulso. Necesito explicarte muchas cosas antes de irme, pues nada hará posible que me quede aquí por más tiempo. Por favor, necesito verte. A las 10 pasaré por tu dormitorio a buscarte en mi yegua, daremos un paseo nocturno. No te preocupes por que nos descubran, lo tengo todo planeado. _

_Nos Vemos. Terry._

Candy se fija de la hora en el reloj de pared de su dormitorio y se percata de que solo faltan 15 minutos antes de que las manecillas marquen las 10. Se apresura a cambiarse y se pone un vestido de color verde que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, peino su cabello y lo dejo suelto solo con una cinta en la cabeza como cintillo. Estaba realmente nerviosa por lo que pudiese pasar, y cuando se hicieron las 10, acomodó las almohadas en la cama, cerró la puerta con seguro y se asomó por el balcón.

-¿Terry¿Estás Allí?

-Candy, no hagas ruido, trépate de la rama que tienes en frente y luego te lanzas, yo te sostendré aquí abajo

-Si…

Candy hizo lo que Terry le pidió, y como habían previstos, al lanzarse cayó sobre la yegua, justo delante de Terry.

-Sujetate fuerte Candy¡vamos!

-Oh Terry¿Hacia dónde me llevas?

-Ya lo verás, tranquila, es mi noche de paseo y nadie sospechará que estás conmigo.

La yegua galopó por largo rato entre la maleza, Terry sujetaba las riendas del caballo, y Candy, montada de lado, se abrazaba a Terry por miedo a caerse. Terry aminoró el paso, quería disfrutar del paseo, además, nunca antes la compañía le había resultado tan placentera. Candy cerró los ojos en un momento, y luego de un largo suspiro, dijo con voz suave y algo suplicante: _"Terry…por favor no me abandones"… _Terry se quedó helado ante la declaración de la rubia, y se mantuvo en silencio hasta llegar a un claro en medio del bosque, donde se detuvieron. Candy lo soltó y Terry logró desmontar.

-Déjame ayudarte

La sujetó por la cintura, y se quedó embelesado viendo sus hermoso ojos verdes, los cuales tenían un brillo especial aquella noche. Luego de reaccionar, la jaló un pocó y la sujetó fuerte para no hacerla caer, y apenas tocó el suelo, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Perdóname Candy…

-Terry…

Candy se abrazó a él por el cuello y se mantuvieron así por largo rato. Candy escondía su rostro en el cuello del joven, mientras este jugueteaba con sus rizos distraídamente. Al poco rato, se separaron un poco para poder verse, y él distinguió en la oscuridad que sus ojos comenzaban a cargarse de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué has decidido irte Terry?

-Yo no pertenezco a este mundo Candy…

-Pero yo tampoco, y aún así estoy aquí

Terry la soltó y le dio la espalda viendo la luna, más todo comenzó a nublarse y no logró distinguir nada. Candy aferró sus manos a su pecho y comenzó a hablar.

-Por qué no habías querido despedirte de mí?

-Porque me resultaba difícil tener que dejar la única buena razón que he encontrado para vivir…

-Terry…No me dejes aquí, no vale la pena seguir en este lugar si ya no podré escaparme para verte!

Terry agachó la cabeza y cerró el puño. No sabía que hacer, había ido a despedirse de ella como amigos que creía que eran, pero fue más difícil, sentimientos extraños y ajenos a él comenzaron a nublarle la mente, estaba confundido, no le gustaba sentirse así.

-Terry… -dio unos pasos adelante y le tocó el hombro- te necesito conmigo…

-También yo Candy, no se como fe que ocurrió pero…-

Se dio la vuelta y quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Candy lo miraba serena pero con una admiración enorme, quería acariciar su rostro pero temía a lo que pudiese pasar. Terry la miraba deseoso de hacer algo, un impulso lo llevaba a pensar en hacer cosas que nunca creyó querer hacer por más que simple jugueteo y diversión. No sabían como habían llegado a quererse tanto, Candy poso una mano en su mejilla y la acarició, y Terry a su vez giro un poco su rostro hasta poder besar sus dedos suaves y exquisitos. Candy se sonrojó pero no se dejó intimidar, pronto sintió los brazos de su acompañante rodear su cintura atrayéndola suavemente hacia el hasta tenerla completamente pagada a su cuerpo. Candy siguió acariciando los Labios de Terry, mientras este no dejaba de mirarla con supremo embeleso. Él se acercó a ella, al punto de sentir su respiración, la cual lo estremeció, cerró los ojos pegando su frente con la de ella y le susurro muy suavemente rozando levemente sus labios…

-Ven conmigo…

Todos los miedos y dudas que ella tenía se disiparon, abriéndole camino para hacer lo que más quería. Dejo de acariciar los labios de Terry, y poso una de sus manos en su cuello a la altura de su oreja, y la otra en su nuca. Se fueron acercando poco a poco, el primer rose los hizo estremecer, pero al notar que ninguno retrocedió, se permitieron el placer de probar su primer beso. Tímido e inexperto al principio, desató un mar de infinitas sensaciones divinas, para luego pasar a un beso más profundo y estremecedor. Terry se abrió camino hacia la boca de Candy con su lengua, invitando a su vez a la de ella a unirse a una danza armónica y muy lenta. Todo fue muy despacio, querían disfrutarlo todo y guardar cada sensación en sus memorias, Terry se aferró más a ella, mientras que Candy entrelazaba los brazos en el cuello de él profundizando el tacto un poco más. Permanecieron así largo rato, hasta que la falta de oxígeno los obligó a separarse y a privarse de tan divina sensación. Terry abrió los ojos y la miró, y al ver el sonrojo de su pareja no pudo evitar dibujar una notoria sonrisa en sus labios. Candy se saboreó los labios suavemente, respirando un poco agitada, lo que provocó que Terry quisiera volver a besarla y así mismo lo hizo, esta vez atreviéndose a probar un poco más. Suavemente la recostó en el suelo , colocándola casi debajo de él. Candy acariciaba su cuello suave y dulcemente, y Terry le acariciaba la cintura a su vez. Se mantuvieron en ese plan durante largo rato, paraban y se volvían a besar, probando diferentes sensaciones en cada beso.

Cuando al fin lograron separarse, Terry sonreía como nunca lo había hecho, mientras acariciaba los suaves cabellos de Candy. Esta a su vez también sonreía pero un poco más tímidamente, hasta que luego se atrevió a decir.

-No quiero que esta sea la última vez que te vea Terry…

-No lo será mi pequeña pecosa…Esta noche me haz dado el mejor regalo del mundo, me haz demostrado que vale la pena entregarle tu corazón a alguien, como yo lo he hecho contigo…

-Dime que no te irás por favor…

Terry le acariciaba el rostro a Candy esta vez mas seriamente, no sabía que responder, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ambos fueron interrumpidos…

-Ay pero que romántico¿no te parece Neil? –Eliza los miraba sonriendo maléficamente-

-Si, sería una pena que la Superiora llegase en este momento¿Verdad Candy?

-¡No lo hagas Neil!

Terry se levanta rápidamente y furioso les dice

-¡Váyanse de aquí¡No sean entrometidos, búsquense una vida propia!

-Terry… -Candy se pone de pie y lo sujeta del brazo- no hagas nada Terry déjalos…

-Si Terry déjanos o luego te arrepentirás –Eliza mira a Candy con malicia- aun no entiendo como pudiste fijarte en una mugrienta como esta

-¡Calla¡no te permito que le hables así! –Terry aprieta los puños cada vez más molesto-

-Pero si es verdad, es solo una huérfana entrometida que debería vivir debajo de un puente

-Que te calles he dicho! -Terry logra zafarse de Candy y le pega un puñetazo a Neil en la cara- ¡Eso es para que aprendas a ser un caballero maldito cobarde!

-¡Oh Neil¡Mira lo que haz hecho desvergonzado, le voy a decir a la superiora de esto!

-Ven Candy¡vayámonos de aquí! –Terry sujeta a Candy de la cintura, la monta en el caballo y se sube él para luego irse galopando hacia el edificio de señoritas. Una vez allí, Terry se detiene justo en frente del dormitorio de Candy y como hizo anteriormente la ayuda a subir, esta vez subiera el también.

-Esos entrometidos me las van a pagar por lo que te hicieron

-Olvídalos Terry, no me importa

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan generosa? –le acaricia el rostro sonriendo-

-Por que Dios ama a quienes saben perdonar y castiga a quienes no lo hacen

-¿y crees que tu Dios nos perdone la travesura de esta noche? –sonriendo se acerca y la vuelve a besar, y Candy le corresponde el beso dulcemente

-Terry…

-¿dime? –pegando su frente de la de ella de nuevo

-llévame contigo… -lo mira, y Terry impresionado pero complacido sonríe ampliamente-

-Dios Candy…

-¿Qué sucede?

Terry la suelta, y se arrodilla frente a ella tomando su mano mirándola serenamente y habla con seriedad

-¿Te casarías conmigo Candy?

Candy se sobresalta impresionada de lo que acaba de oír, a pesar de que siempre quiso escuchar esa pregunta, no creyó escucharla tan pronto, más al escuchar lo que Terry tenía que decir, quedó convencida

-Te Amo Demasiado Candy, no quiero perderte ni hoy, ni mañana ni nunca

-Oh Terry… -lo abraza fuertemente- Yo también te amo, y nunca me perderás, mi corazón es tuyo, y si te vas te lo llevarás con el.

-Espero tu respuesta pequeña pecosa…

Terry la besa suave y profundamente acariciándole la espalda, saboreando sus labios y entregándole su ser en ese momento. La decisión tomada y la pregunta formulada no fueron impulso del momento, había planeado pedirle a Candy esto antes de marcharse, con la esperanza de emprender junto a ella un viaje a través del mar que alguna vez los unió. Salio por la ventana y se fue galopando hacia su dormitorio, dejando a una todavía sorprendida Candy, quien esperaba que todo aquello no resultase ser un simple sueño que al alba desaparecía como las estrellas detrás del camuflaje del cielo mañanero.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espeo que haya sido de su agrado este mini fic. De acuerdo al rating de fics, consideraré hacerle la continuación, sino, dejaré el rest oa su imaginación. **

**Se les quiere. Moi**


End file.
